


Revenge too Far

by unknown_otaku2015



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Molestation, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, adam and belle support ben, ben is in love with carlos, chad loves jay so much, everyone is happy, evil parents are truly evil, not everyone agrees, until they arent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_otaku2015/pseuds/unknown_otaku2015
Summary: The kids in Auradon notice their parents start to disappear. Where could they go? Should they go looking? Probably not, do they? Yes. After searching through the whole area there is only one place that can come to mind the Isle of the Lost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as mature because there will be some graphic torture scenes. That is all carry on.

Ben glanced out the window as he was fitted for his suit. He sighed seeing Mal and Audrey cuddling under a tree. Evie had Li Lonnie by the wrist happily dragging her to the wooden bench behind the other couple. He looked over seeing his boyfriend and friend fighting over some video game. Chad sat watching Jay chase Carlos around. Just like him and Ben their boyfriends were best friends.

"Are you almost done?" Chad asked the guy measuring Ben's arm length. 

"Almost Mr. Charming. I have to finish the measurements for the jacket." The man said measuring the other side.

"You two stop." Ben said laughing. Carlos laid on the ground with Jay sitting on his back. Chad went over pulling his boyfriend off hugging him. 

"We are gonna go meet with Mal and the others. See you there." Jay said looking up at Chad motioning out with his head. The two walked out not even giving them the chance to answer back. 

"Why do you need another suit anyways?" Carlos asked shoving a piece of chocolate into his mouth. The man measuring the suit finished up putting the measuring tape in a little box. He bowed leaving the room shutting the doors. Ben walked over hugging Carlos into his chest. 

"Because I need my parents to see I am serious about you." Ben said.

"I guess you going from two girls to a guy is a sudden change of pace."

"Hey. I told you they don't care about that. I think my mom always knew I was bisexual. Dad is another story."

"Lets just go meet with the others." He stood up grabbing Ben's hand. The two walked out of the room going down the hall. A guard held the door open for them as they walked down the sidewalk. They made it to the other side of the building sitting with their friends. 

"How is everything going with the two of you?" Jay asked Mal, her head laid in Audrey's lap.

"Better than I thought." Audrey said. "I'm glad I accidentally took the love potion rather than Ben. I would've never came to terms with any of this."

"Things worked out the way it should have." Evie tells her running a hand through Lonnie's hair. "It couldn't have been better."

"So what are the plans for the movie date?" Mal asked closing her eyes. "It was your plan Chad."

"I figured instead of movies we go swimming." Chad told them leaning against the side of the tree.

"I can't swim." Carlos said his cheeks semi flushed.

"Neither can I." Mal said. 

"Babe none of us can swim." Jay said, patting Chad's thigh. 

"You were on an island surrounded by water?" Audrey asked.

"We didn't exactly want to die by jumping in. Plus we couldn't get in the water anyways." Evie said.

"It's the thought that counts." Ben said looking at his pouting friend. "How about a hike?"

"We never really been hiking, but it sounds fun." Mal said sitting up. She laid her head on Audrey's shoulder. A guard walked up to them standing straight. 

"Sorry for the interruption." The guard stood not really making eye contact with any of them. "Prince Charming and Cinderella have requested an audience with their son."

"I'll be back." Chad pecked Jay on the lips standing up. Mal and Audrey didn't miss the disgusted look the guard threw at the two boys. Once he noticed their staring he went with a blank expression again. "Lead the way." The guard took off in front of him with Chad following.

"Was I the only one who saw that?" Audrey asked. Mal instantly reached for her girlfriends hand.

"No, I saw it too." Mal told her.

"What happened?" Lonnie asked.

"That guard made a terrible face at Chad and Jay." Audrey said.

"This maybe Auradon but not everyone has the same views on same sex couples." Ben said.

"It's a lot worse than a couple of stares on the Isle of the Lost." Carlos told his boyfriend. Ben had dragged him on his lap at some point.

"What do you mean?" 

"Anyone who is different really." Mal told her ex boyfriend. "If you like the same gender or you don't act like you're suppose too. You would get beat down for it or maybe even killed. It just depended on their mood."

"Sometimes you wished you were dead." Evie said in a dark tone. Jay, Carlos, and Mal put their heads down. Audrey and Ben noticed the flinch Evie done when Lonnie touched her shoulder.

"Where are we going to go hiking at?" Lonnie asked changing the subject. Ben and Evie was thankfully for that too. 

"Oh, what about that place you and I went Ben? When you tired to teach me to swim, but then I almost drowned." Mal said.

"Yeah the forest behind the lake. It could be a good area to go hiking but I'm not really sure. No one's been there for awhile."

"I can ask Jane to ask fairy godmother if their has been anything weird in those woods." Lonnie said looking at the others. Audrey nodded pulling out her phone. 

"I can call her real quick, she's probably with Doug helping prepare for the party." Audrey said dialing the number for the godmothers daughter. Jane didn't answer instead Jane had texted her saying it wasn't a good time. "She told me it wasn't a good time."

"Wanna go check it out?" Mal asked. Audrey nodded. The two girls stood up. "We will be back after soon."

"Okay, we're gonna go get ready for a dinner date with my parents." Ben said dragging Carlos up.

"No Ben." Carlos whined at him. "I don't wanna."

"They know I'm bringing someone down to the castle for dinner."

"Exactly, but they don't know it's me. Just have Lonnie or Evie to pretend to be your girlfriend."

"I'm not hiding you from my parents anymore. I love you Carlos and they will too."

"Carlos don't doubt yourself." Evie said standing up with Lonnie. "We got our happiness, you deserve yours." The two walked off together. Mal and Audrey right behind them. Carlos finally stood up looking at Jay.

"Are you coming or staying?" Carlos asked.

"I'll wait for Chad, if he doesn't come back before dark I'll hunt him down." Jay said.

"Alright buddy." He smiled at him. Ben and Carlos walked off together talking about how they would bring it up to his parents. Ben wanted to just come out and say it while Carlos wanted to ease his way into it. Jay smiled watching his friends walk off with their loved ones. He wondered what would of happened if they would've stayed on the island. Then he wondered what he would be like if he never met Chad. He shuttered, he didn't like that idea. Jay sighed standing up dusting himself off before heading towards prince Charming and Cinderella's castle. It should be dark by the time he got there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> towards the middle is where the real story will begin

The guards opened the doors as Ben and Carlos walked through. Ben lead his boyfriend to his bedroom to get ready for bed. The dinner was tomorrow so it was enough time for the man to finish his suit. Ben stripped his shirt throwing it in the hamper as Carlos pulled out another from the drawers. Carlos pulled on the shirt after stripping off his own.

"Do you need a pair of pants?" Ben asked pulling on some ball shorts.

"Yes please." Carlos said already taking off his own. The older male threw a pair of sweats at him. "It's to early to sleep what are we gonna do."

"We can play some video games or we can go to the kitchen, fix some food, and watch a movie."

"Sounds like a plan." The two left his bedroom holding hands. Ben lead him to the kitchen, even though Carlos knew where it was at. 

"What are we gonna fix?"

"I want anything with chocolate."

"Of course you do." Ben kissed his forehead opening the cabinet door to the candy stash. "I haven't seen mom or dad around all day."

"Maybe they are with the other parents, parenting it up."

"Maybe." Ben let Carlos pick out all the candy he wanted to eat during the movie. They then headed to the movie room. Carlos picked some random kid movie as the two settled down. After awhile they had fallen asleep. 

(Jay)

When Jay arrived at prince Charming's castle he expected guards to be standing outside. There was no one around. The door was cracked opened. He looked around before knocking on the door.

"Chad, its Jay. Chad is everything okay?" Jay asked. "I'm coming in." He opened the door looking through. Everything looked normal, but as he walked in deeper he could tell something was off. "Chad!" He seen the blonde boy laying on the ground. He ran over hovering above his boyfriend. The boy was still breathing but was just passed out. He shook him until he woke up.

"W-what happened?" Chad asked rubbing his head.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Dad!" Chad stood up racing out of the room they were in. He ran to his dads study. The room was covered in papers and the chair was turned over. Jay was behind him making sure no one else was in there. 

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"I was talking to mom and then there was air. It was going so fast I couldn't breathe. I heard mom scream and then I past out. I don't know." Jay hugged his boyfriend closer looking out the window that was behind the desk. 

"I'm going to call Evie see if her mirror can tell her anything." He lead the prince outside sitting him in front of the door. He called Evie letting the girl know that something happened and she needed to come over. After a few minutes of waiting outside Evie and Lonnie came holding hands.

"Chad are you okay?" Lonnie asked running over to the boy who hadn't said a word.

"My mom and dad are missing. I'm not fine." Chad said not looking at any of them.

"Hey, I'm here now." Evie said. "You guys stay out here. I'm gonna try to use the mirror." She walked in leaving the other three behind. The stayed outside just looking over the view of the sun going down.

"Should we call Carlos and Ben?" 

"No." Jay told him rubbing his shoulder. "We can wait a few. Carlos has been stressed lately. Give him time to relax. We'll tell them in the morning." Lonnie kept glancing back and forth between them and the door. "Evie is okay. It's only been like ten minutes."

"It's quiet. What if something happened?" Lonnie asked pacing around.

"She's fine." Evie said stepping out. "Who are we talking about?"

"You."

"I couldn't find anything. Whoever or whatever done this didn't leave any traces and made sure to block whatever magic they had used."

"Who would do something like this?"

"Let's go see Audrey and Mal." Jay said. He texted both girls but neither texted back. "They must still be with fairy godmother." 

"We can visit Ben and Carlos." Evie said. She grabbed Chad's wrist jerking him to follow. "Let's go." They walked together until the reached the walkway that lead to the king and queens castle. "I will feel bad if they are already in bed." After reaching the main door they knocked. It was dark by now and Lonnie was starting to freak out. Jay tried calming the girl down while Chad knocked. Jay could sense his boyfriends worry.

"Hey he'll be fine." The door pulled open with the guard from earlier standing there. "Um? Where's Ben and Carlos?"

"Prince Ben is in the movie room." The guard said. Chad looked at the guard.

"What was your name again? I remember my father saying their was a guard that commutes between castles." Jay reached for Chad's hand as he spoke.

"Henry." Henry stepped aside allowing the four to enter the castle. Chad lead the way to the movie room. He pushed open the door allowing the bright lights from the movie to fill their visions. The movie room was just like a theater just with couches and arm chairs instead of the fold up seats. Evie walked down the isle way to where she seen the patch of white. The two boys were on a couch with Carlos laying down and Ben laying on him with his head on the smaller boys chest.

"It's almost to cute to ruin." Lonnie said. Chad started shaking Ben to wake him up. Ben popped up looking startled.

"What time is it?" Ben asked reaching for his phone that was on the ground.

"It's almost two." Chad said.

"In the morning?" He sat up rubbing his face. "What are you guys doing here? Follow me to the kitchen." The five walked into the kitchen and Ben fixed coffee for himself and the others if they wanted it.

"My mom and dad were took."

"What?"

"I know it sounds stupid but trust me."

"What do you mean they were took?"

"I was with mom and then like a hurricane was inside the house and then my mom screamed. I past out but when I woke up Jay was there and they both were gone."

"Did you ask the fairy godmother or Jane, you know she knows as much as her mom?"

"We were going to ask you before heading over to her house."

"Let me go wake Carlos and then we can go." He headed back to the movie room finding Carlos curled in on himself in a ball. He smiled walking over to the smaller boy just looking.

"He's my best friend you know." Jay said from behind him. Ben jumped. "He's like my little brother."

"I done told you when we first started going out that I'm not going to hurt him."

"I know." Ben woke Carlos up explaining what was happening. 

"I'm gonna go get dressed, you should too." 

"I'll go tell the others get ready to leave."

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated as soon as second chapter is done


End file.
